whal_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
| tribes = | place = 4th | alliances = | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 51 |strikes = }} Iris is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Iris (She/Her) Tribe Designation: Discord: Iris#4334 Current Timezone: GMT Who are you, and why should we cast you?: "Well, my name is Iris. As for why you should cast me, I think I would be an excellent choice because I play hard and I'm always as active as I can be. I also want to be cast just for fun! I've only recently started doing Survivor ORGs and the first one I did, I ended up getting 4th place, which helps me thrive for improvement as I feel like I need the accomplishment of taking the win. The most exciting thing about accepting me, is if you also accept Ryan. The first season I ever played, he played with me and we were allies for most of post-merge, but there was bad blood between us as he blindsided me final 4, so the drama of our interactions could prove... Interesting, for lack of better words." What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "That's an interesting question. What motivates me as a person is my natural curiosity. When I'm speaking with people, I find it difficult not to prod at them to talk about themselves since I'm a naturally curious person that wants to form deep connections with as many people as I can because the emotions of that connection is what draws in my curiosity, I strive to feel intense emotion and I believe that to feel intense emotion, I have to try everything I can to make that emotional connection with that one person so that the opportunity of feeling that intensity is there based on solely on what the circumstances are. The type of impression I want to leave is an understanding girl of emotions that wants to make deep connections. I feel that if I can convey that I am a genuinely emotional person, that it would make it easier for them to confide in me so that we have that established emotional connection." What is your proudest accomplishment?: "I wouldn't say that there was a specific moment, but what I'm most proud of is getting 4th place in my first ever Survivor Org when I had an incredibly large target on my back since even before merge. I was able to navigate my way through the game and make it all the way to 4th place despite the difficulties I had to overcome of being an outsider because I had never played 'Crossed' before, as dumb as it is." What do you think your strengths are, and what do you perceive your weaknesses to be?: "I would say that my strengths stem from having a strong social game and coming off as trustworthy., contributing to my tribe as much as I could so that I wouldn't be perceived as dead weight. I do believe I am at my strongest while we still have tribes. I believe I am at my weakest during the individual stage of the game, instead of being perceived as an asset, that perception would change into a threat. I also believe that I am slightly too trusting and that I give away a lot more information than I should." Who is your idol?: "That's a tough question. I know that this will be a controversial opinion, but my Survivor Idol is Sophie Clarke from South Pacific (which is a horrific season). I think she is very inspirational (and underrated) in the sense that a strong female is very confident in herself and that it doesn't come off as condescending or arrogant. What I found most inspiring was her moment of weakness at the final 5 when she was convinced that she was perceived as a bitch and genuinely wanted to change that, but she also inspires me in a physical way, despite not being a popular winner, you have to give her props for defeating challenge beast Ozzy (who I dislike) at a mostly physical based challenge. She's just overall a solid winner and I wish that she would get a little bit more recognition for her victory instead of focusing on the losses of Ozzy and Coach.That's a tough question. I know that this will be a controversial opinion, but my Survivor Idol is Sophie Clarke from South Pacific (which is a horrific season). I think she is very inspirational (and underrated) in the sense that a strong female is very confident in herself and that it doesn't come off as condescending or arrogant. What I found most inspiring was her moment of weakness at the final 5 when she was convinced that she was perceived as a bitch and genuinely wanted to change that, but she also inspires me in a physical way, despite not being a popular winner, you have to give her props for defeating challenge beast Ozzy (who I dislike) at a mostly physical based challenge. She's just overall a solid winner and I wish that she would get a little bit more recognition for her victory instead of focusing on the losses of Ozzy and Coach." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Galex Category:Kerberos Category:Online